It's Really Hard To Say That I Love You
by AnimeLuv0946
Summary: Alice is a normal girl who doesn't have parents and lives by nature. Shun is a rich boy who lives in a luxurious life. One day,they fall in love and wants to have a relationship of their own,but they're just friends. They have hardships of saying the words,"I love you" to each other. Will love ever bloom between them? ShunXAlice,DanXRuno,and slight BillyXJulie. Review PLEASE!


**Finally,my 3rd fanfiction^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**? POV**

I ran in the dangerous streets of Toyko as my adrenaline pumped from fear. I tried to run faster,but the drunken men were gaining in."SHUN! SHUN! HELP ME!"I cried out.

Tears poured out of my eyes and dripped along the dark alley as the wind whipped by me. I saw a dead end ahead of me and got surround. I tried to look for a way to get out,but there were none. I looked back at the men closing in on me itching to strip me off.

My wobbly legs gave up and sat with a "thud" on the ruff ground. I was a goner."P-please...don't hurt me,"I whimpered. They smirked evily as they were only inches away. The stench of alcohal filled my nose and stung me painfully.

I squeezed into the corner to try to get away from them and closed my eyes for the end..."Shun,please help me...,"I whispered. Like God has answered my prayers,I heard the men being beat up as the sound of beating rang into my ears. As the noise stopped,a familiar gentle voice called out to me,"Alice,you okay?"

I looked up and saw my bestfriend Shun. His piercing amber eyes looked towards me softly and comforted my soul. He slid his hand on my back and my legs and carried me out of the dark alley. I wrapped my arms around his neck securely and wept quietly on his shoulder.

He "shhed" and comforted me that it was alright now. I felt really safe with Shun when he was always by my side(he is a ninja). He would be arrogant sometimes,but he has his own gentlemanly side and would always be soft to me.

"Alice,I'm sorry,it was my fault when I left to go to the restroom and leave you alone,"Shun apoligized softly."No,it was my fault for wandering off,"I said shaking my head.

He took me home faster than I thought and I let him into my house. I had a little parrot in my house and always said,"Welcome home,mommy."

I giggled and gave her some sunflower seeds. I lived in a house where it's secluded from the city so it's like a farm here. I keep two horses,one dog,some wild birds(I keep them unless they're hurt and let them free when better),and of course my parrot.

I really enjoy spending time with my pets,but I guess I like spending time with Shun a little bit more...

After the incident,I still felt afraid alone in my house so I asked Shun if he can spend the night here."Shun,I know this is kind of selfish,but c-could you...stay in my house for the night?" He smiled and said,"No problem,I can text my grandfather that I'll be staying at my friend's house,training for the night." I smiled in gratefulness led him to his room that he always slept when he slept over.

"Shun,I'll go and visit my "friends" for a second,"I said. He understood and nodded as I went out to my little pen for my pets. I whistled in a soothing melodic tune as my horses came up to me. I petted the white one which was a boy and the black one was the girl. The white one was I and the black one was U.

I know it's weird names,but I thought it was cute. I and You. It's a perfect match^^

My German Sheperd Dog,Yuri,ran up to me and jumped on to me with slobbery licks. I laughed and motioned it to stop. Yuri is a japanese name and its meaning is a "lily."

I named her Yuri because she had a flower-like mark on her tail which was a birth mark I think. I said goodnight to all of my friends and returned to Shun. I knocked on his door,but he didn't answer. I peeked inside the door and found him sleep peacefully. I smiled and walked over to the sleeping figure.

"Good-night Shun,"I whispered into his ear. I covered him up with the soft sheet of blanket and tucked him in. His handsome face scrunched up and grunted while in his sleep and I figured he was having a bad dream. I stroked his short,jet black hair reassuringly and slowly poked his scrunched up face. He soon released his unpleasant face and returned to his peaceful form. I stood up and turned off the lights as I left the room.

This weird feeling in my stomach was occuring suddenly...

The next day,I woke on my bed and stretched as I yawned._"Huh? I don't remember sleeping on my bed...I'm sure I slept on the couch,watching T.V..." I thought._

I dressed up in a simple white shirt with jeans short-shorts and went outside to check on my pets.

Instead,I found Shun riding "I" across the small river,teaching it how to jump over it. I giggled when "I" splashed Shun instead.

"Aww..."I"...you just had to do that,"he said chuckling."I" whinied and made click-clack sounds with his hooves.


End file.
